


gotta start somewhere

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini's never been the type of girl to like cheesy, romance things. Unfortunately for Nini, Ricky was the complete opposite. What happens when Ricky tries to get Nini to like all the cheesiness that rom-coms brought?--5 times Ricky uses a pick-up line on his best friend, and the one time he doesn't.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	gotta start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> a short little one shot here for you :) i hope you all enjoy this one

> _I’m a thief, and I’m here to steal your heart._

Nini's never been the type of girl to like cheesy, romance things. She thought valentine’s day was overrated, from the heart-shaped objects the big gestures, she always said it was some sorry excuse of a holiday. So, she always strayed away from romantic comedies and YA novels, she was more into action and thriller movies. Unfortunately for Nini, her best friend was the complete opposite. Ricky thrived off watching romantic comedies, so they always had to compromise during movie nights. She got to watch a horror movie of her choice, as long as she held him throughout the film, then they would watch a bad teen romance movie. Every movie night has been that way since they could remember, Nini getting into foreign thriller movies at a young age just developed her love for them growing up. Which resulted in Ricky having watched every single one of those scary movies alongside her as they grew up together, Ricky wasn’t that thrilled about it. But watching romantic movies after made up for it.

After watching _The Boy_ , Nini's choice, Ricky insisted to watch _Set It Up_. The movie recommendation causing Nini to roll her eyes at her best friend but nodded as she grabs the controller changing the movie. 

"Why don't you like romance Ni?" he asks stealing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. 

The brunette shrugs looking over to the boy next to her, "I don't hate romance. But all that cheesiness that comes with it is just plain gross. Like, look at this, it's all so predictable, they are going to be sworn enemies, then friends, and eventually start to fall in love while scheming and they are just going to have that cheesy, cringe-worthy kiss-y ending." she says faking the motion of vomiting, as the beginning of the movie starts to play.

Ricky shoves her shoulder irritated with her. Nini knew that Ricky was a hopeless romantic and wanted whatever those dumb movies and TV shows portrayed. But Nini constantly reminded him that they are unrealistic, to which he would counter that horror movies were even less realistic.

Sometimes Nini wondered why the pair had got along so well, being polar opposites in nearly everything they did. From movies to their activities, their interests were far from aligning. But she also thinks it’s because of the long history that they shared, being best friends since they could remember, they just learned to love the other enough to bare through their opposing interests.

Turning over leaning all his weight on the small girl causing her to bend over awkwardly, he throws an arm over her shoulder shaking her aggressively, "Hey Nini, Nini, Nini," he repeats annoying, her with a big smile graced on his face waiting for the girl to respond.

"What?" she says irritated huffing from his weight, looking away from the movie locking eyes with her best friend shoving the boy off of her sitting back up to their full height.

"I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart," he smiles winking at her.

She scrunches her nose in disgust, pushing his face away from hers, “Ricky, stop. Pick up lines are the worst of them all.” She says disgusted. Ricky smirks pressing a loud kiss to the girl’s cheek pulling her into his chest, “Get used to them, because I’m making it my personal mission to get you to like pick-up lines specifically.”

Nini sighs, putting her arms around him chuckling as she snuggles closer to the boy, “Good luck trying, it’s not going to work.” She says.

“Oh, lovebug, you’re in for a wild ride.” He laughs into her hair, eyes focusing back on the movie playing in front of them.

> _I’m writing this paper about the finer things in life, and I was wondering if I could interview you?_

Spotting all of her friends at their usual lunch table, she approaches taking her usual seat. She looks over to the empty seat next to hers who usually sat her best friend. Confused seeing as he was usually the one to get there before any of their friends, turning her attention to EJ who was engrossed in a conversation with Gina and Carlos.

“Where’s Ricky?” she asks knowing that the two boys had class together right before lunch.

EJ shrugs, “He said he had to meet up with a teacher, I think?” The brunette nods, as she starts to join in on the conversations around the table, discussing their plans for that Friday.

Ever since they all became one big group during sophomore year, they made it a tradition to do something together every Friday. Sometimes life got a little too much in the way, so they didn’t see each other all the time because of prior engagements and extra-curriculars. And especially during finals, and now that most of them are seniors they had been busy with college applications, they made it a point to see each other on Friday’s. Whether they go out for dinner, go bowling, or even hang out at one of their houses.

Halfway through lunch Ricky plops himself down to Nini’s right. Before the brunette could ask what had happened and where he had run off to, he turns to look at her, “Bug, I’m writing this paper about the finer things in life.” He says, and before Nini could ask what he was talking about, he finishes, “And I was wondering if I could interview you?” His smile stretching across his face.

Nini rolls her eyes smacking his shoulder lightheartedly, “You’re so dumb.” She says turning back to their friends who was carefully watching the pairs interaction.

“Are you finally admitting to Nini you love her?” EJ asks as he takes a bite from his sandwich.

Nini notices how her best friend’s face flushes, but covers up the embarrassment by laughing off EJ’s comment. The girl couldn’t help but burst out laughing along with everyone else, she knocks her body into his, not realizing the seriousness of the question the water-polo player had asked.

In the midst of her laughter, she manages to get out, “Ricky’s just trying to annoy me with pick-up lines.” She waves off their friends who was shooting them questioning looks. “Pick-up lines are literally the corniest part about romance movies.”

“I mean she’s not wrong,” Big Red pipes up, causing Ricky’s head to snap in his direction shooting him a curious look. “What? Pick-up lines are corny, especially yours Ricky.”

Nini turns to look her best friend in the eye challengingly, “So, I’m not the first girl you’re using these pick-up lines on?” She asks raising an eyebrow. Ricky laughs shaking his head at the small brunette who had her arms crossed over her chest awaiting an answer. “Of course, you’re the first girl, lovebug. Don’t listen to Red.”

She hums nodding along, focusing back on her food in front of her, not believing a word he was saying, and Nini wasn’t sure why but something bothered her about what Big Red had said. She shrugs it off as being disappointed that she didn’t know he was trying to pick up girls. Or find a girlfriend for that matter.

> _Don’t want you falling for anyone else, now do we?_

“Wait, Nini, Nini, Nini,” Ricky yells out excitedly from where she had left him further down the aisle in the grocery store. They were currently picking up a list of things her mom had sent her needing a few things for dinner and she didn’t have time on her way home.

Nini annoyed slowly starting to turn around to give the boy her attention, “What? What? What?” She says irritated running a hand through her hair scratching at her scalp roughly, one of her ticks she did when she was starting to lose her patience. While her other hand gripped the basket a little tighter adjusting the weight distribution.

But when she finally turns around she sees Ricky kneeling in front of her. Confused as to what he was doing, he makes a move to her shoes, which she realized one of her laces had come undone.

“Don’t want you falling for anyone else, now do we?” He chuckles smiling widely at the girl as he brings his attention back to tying her shoe.

Nini felt an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach that was only ever described in those dumb movies that Ricky made her watch. She shrugs it off, only letting it last for a moment, she wouldn’t ever admit it to him but that line wasn’t exactly horrible.

When he finishes tying her shoe, Nini takes her chance before he gets up and knees the boy’s body, causing him to topple over in the middle of the aisle. Looking up at the girl incredulously at what she had just done. Nini rolls her eyes at him, “How many times have you used that one?” She asks with a straight face, before turning back to walk down the aisle in search of the flour her mom had requested for her to buy.

Suddenly she feels her body being pulled back into a solid chest. His arms snaking around her waist, he plops his chin on her shoulder. “Nina Salazar-Roberts,” he says, using her full name, legal and all, “Dare I say it, are you jealous?”

The brunette rolls her eyes, huffing as she elbows the boy trying to get out of his grip, and a poor attempt at that. “No, it was a bad line. No wonder no girl has fallen for you yet.” She says bitterly, finally finding her way out of his hold.

Nini’s face feels like it’s starting to burn, so she hastily starts making her way down the aisle, leaving a dumbfounded Ricky behind. When she was about to turn around to see if he was following her to ensure she didn’t actually hurt his feelings, his arm drops around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry bug, you’re the only girl for me.”

> _You’re cute, it’s distracting._

She wasn’t sure what it was, but lately when she’s hung out with Ricky either at school with their friends or it’s just the two of them, she couldn’t help but feel her stomach bubble. It was unsettling, and she think she knows why but she didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with him because she was falling for his dumb pick-up lines. But she knew it was much more than that – it was everything about him. From the way he cares for her, the way he makes her laugh especially when she’s sad, his unruly curls that she loved running her hand through.

The brunette couldn’t focus on the homework in front of her due to her thoughts of her best friend constantly running through her mind. Ricky looks up at her sitting across from her in Ashlyn’s living room as their friends try to get work done. Putting a gentle hand on top of hers, stopping her from tapping her pen.

“Do your work,” she tells him, as if she was any better. She looks back down at her textbook, trying to figure out why she had decided to take chemistry, a poor attempt in pushing the thoughts of her best friend out of her mind.

Ricky chuckles, “You’re cute, it’s distracting,” he tells her.

Nini scrunches her nose, feeling the familiar swarm of butterflies erupt in her stomach, she feels her face begin to burn looking around at their friends to which some of them were watching the pair carefully.

“That’s not a pick-up line, Bowen.” She argues. Big Red and Ashlyn poorly attempt to hide their laughter at the girl’s comment, to which Ricky rolls his eyes at what she had said.

“I know bug, it’s just the truth,” he winks at his best friend.

The brunette feels her face begin to flush, she ducks her head not wanting him to see her reddening cheeks. Unfortunately for Nini, Gina comments, “Looks like you’re finally getting through to her.”

Nini shakes her head in embarrassment, putting her hands on her red cheeks. “Fine, I’ll admit, that was kind of smooth.”

“Mark your calendars friends, because today is the day that I got anti-romantic Nini Salazar-Roberts to start falling for me.” He laughs wholeheartedly, as he shouts triumphantly throughout the room, all their friends chuckling at his antics.

“Relax there, hotshot, I said it was smooth. And, you said it yourself, it’s not a pick-up line, it doesn’t count.” She winks at the boy sitting in front of her.

Ricky sighs defeated, “Fine, fine. But I will win one day, you will see.” He points at her.

She hums, turning back down to her notebook, “Keep telling yourself that, Bowen.”

> _Even though there aren’t any stars out tonight, you’re still shining like one._

The pair were lying out in Nini’s backyard, looking up at the dark night sky. There were too many clouds out that evening, not able to see any of the stars that usually were scattered across the night sky. Nini was strumming her ukulele lightly humming along to the song she’s been trying to write the last few days.

At some point in the past few weeks, Nini finally admitted to herself that she started developing feelings for the boy. She got butterflies every time she was around him, but despite those nervous feelings she loved spending all her time with him. Even though it was normal to be hanging out together all the time, their time together the last little while has felt a little different. Sometimes after he drops her off for the night, she finds herself missing him. Which resulted in her staying up late playing around on her piano and ukulele, singing songs she never thought she’d connect with.

“Lovebug,” Ricky calls, bringing her attention to the boy. She stops strumming the instrument placing it next to her, she hums in acknowledgment as the pair stare up at the sky. “Even though there aren’t any stars out tonight, you’re still shining like one.” He laughs.

Nini rolls her eyes at her best friend, turning over resting her weight against the boy she props her chin on his chest causing Ricky to look over at the girl with a curious look. “Why do you like the romantic stuff so much? Like the movies, your stupid pick-up lines.”

“Hey, that pick-up line wasn’t stupid!” He defends.

The brunette shoots him a knowing look. Ricky chuckles, she can feel her body vibrate because of the rumbling in his chest, he places a hand on her lower back tenderly, “I don’t know. They just warm my heart, like they are just so happy to be together in the end it makes everything they go through worth it.”

“Do you think you’ll find something like that one day?” She asks softly, feeling her heartbeat quicken at her own question slightly nervous for his answer.

“I hope so. But for now, I’m happy being here with you.” He smiles.

Nini knows the answer to her question and was glad that he hadn’t asked her, knowing she’d have to admit that she had already found hers. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind for now, she pushes herself closer to the boy hugging him.

Ricky presses a light kiss to the top of her head, humming the song that she was strumming along to earlier. Nini was going to tell him soon she promises herself, but she just wanted to enjoy the moment with her best friend under the cloudy night.

> _Sorry, you can’t steal something you already have._

“Ricky?” Nini catches his attention, drifting away from the movie playing in front of him. Nini couldn’t help but feel like if this goes the way she wants it to, it’s going to be such a full circle kind of moment.

She sits up turning her body, facing the boy that was sitting next to her, “Do you remember what your first pick-up line you said to me?” She asks the curly-haired boy.

Ricky looks at her quizzically slightly confused as to why she was asking, but responds anyway, “Yeah, why?”

The brunette chuckles to herself, shaking her head as her eyes trail to their hands as she plays with his fingers, “Can you remind me what you said?” she asks looking back at the boy in front of her. She remembers the pick-up line down to the word, but she had a plan and she knew how she wanted this to go.

His fingers intertwine with hers smiling at her randomness, “I said, I’m a thief and I’m here to steal your heart,” he repeats the line, like it was tattooed in his brain.

“Sorry, you can’t steal something that you already have,” She smiles widely at him, biting her lip through her smile, nervous at what she finally admitted.

Ricky looks at her with a look she couldn’t quite decipher, “What are you saying, bug?”

“I’m saying,” she starts nervously, locking eyes with the boy that she’s slowly been falling for, “That you have my heart Ricky. And my only request is for you to be gentle with it.”

His gaze softening as his eyes trail over the brunette’s features, he brings a hand up to her cheek cradling it gently, “Are you telling me those pick-up lines worked?” He chuckles as he guides Nini’s face closer to his.

“God, no.” She laughs, “They are all still super corny and gross. But when the cheesiness comes from you, I kind of like it,” She giggles, nudging his nose with her own as their faces come closer together.

“Hmm, really now?” He says underneath his breath, letting his eyes flutter close pressing his lips to hers. Nini reciprocating eagerly, bringing a hand into the all too familiar curls, letting her fingers tangle into them.

“Lovebug,” Ricky whispers a little breathless as they disconnect their lips. “Yeah?” She asks, opening her eyes to see his familiar brown ones, they seem to be sparkling a little brighter in that moment.

“I think I found it,” he says smiling at the brunette, alluding to their conversation under the night sky a few weeks ago. Nini giggles pressing their lips together once more, relaxing into his embrace as he pulls her closer.

She’d never admit it to him, but maybe, just maybe, the pick-up lines made her fall for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i truly hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one shot! leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like, i LIVE for them hahhah
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> hope you are all doing okay during this quarantine, sending all the love xx


End file.
